This invention relates to motorcycles.
Motorcycles come in a variety of different forms from the humble moped, through scooters, so-called “starter motorcycles” with relatively low engine capacity designed for teenagers, retro and touring motorcycles such as the well-known Harley Davidson, and dirt track and motocross motorcycles designed with a high riding position, to sports and racing motorcycles in which the emphasis is on speed and performance.
As will be clear from the detailed description hereinbelow, the present disclosure is primarily concerned with sports and racing motorcycles. However, the broad scope of this invention is not so limited. A number of the features herein disclosed, believed novel in themselves, will have a wider utility in other forms of motorcycle.
The use of modern lightweight composite materials has enabled the overall mass of sports and racing motorcycles to be reduced. The use of aerodynamically shaped bodywork has enabled beneficial airflow to be achieved past a moving motorcycle in relation to the overall effective cross-section presented by the motorcycle and its rider. However, the basic design of prior motorcycles has placed an effective limit on the extent by which this effective cross-section may be reduced. The position of the rider's feet effectively define a maximum angle of lean because the pedals or footrests on which he places his feet must not touch the ground. Thus, while theoretically a lower position for the rider's feet might allow a lower overall height for the motorcycle and thus a relatively reduced effective cross-section, there has been a limit by which this reduction is possible without endangering the rider when taking a severe bend.